onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lami
Family Name Let me guess, we won't consider her to be "Trafalgar Lamy" until/unless we receive confirmation in a later chapter or SBS. Or should we do it now? 01:17, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't mind changing the name to "Trafalgar Lamy". However, I'd like to know which one, "Lamy" or "Lamie", is her name, since both versions were used in the translations. 01:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I changed it for you Joekido (talk) 01:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I believe Lamy is the more correct one. Just a feeling, probably the "y" over "ie". But doesn't this bring up the "Donquixote Corazon" and "Byrnndi Byojack" businesses? 01:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) We can discuss Corazon and Byojack on their respective talk pages. 01:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Siblings don't always have the same last name. Besides if we're going by how the name is then the last name would be Law since Trafalgar is a western style name. Just like Rob Lucci. The other page has to be deleted now to move it back. We are supposed to discuss it first. SeaTerror (talk) 01:51, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ST, this is pretty clear that Lamy is the sister of Law, and the child of the same parents, so her family name would obviously be the same as Law's. 01:54, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I can't believe you decided to side with Seaterror Yatan, it was fine to give the name Trafalgar to Lamy Joekido (talk) 02:09, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I didn't side with him. I just asked should we change her name. With all due respect, I think it was more plausible to wait until we talked this through before doing it. Jade asked me to turn it back so we can officially discuss this before changing the page. 02:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) We can change it. Unlike the previous examples, we know they're biological and we know Lamy isn't a codename like Corazon. 02:22, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm in favor of that. But what about Byojack? We should change him as well if we change Lamy. 02:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Then let's do it. Joekido (talk) 02:29, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Any more objections? If not, this becomes Trafalgar Lamy, and that becomes Byrnndi Byojack. 02:31, October 3, 2014 (UTC) "Besides if we're going by how the name is then the last name would be Law since Trafalgar is a western style name. Just like Rob Lucci." SeaTerror (talk) 02:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't have any objections to changing Lamy to Trafaglar Lamy and Byojack to Byrnndi Byojack. 02:34, October 3, 2014 (UTC) @ST, was that an argument or just a quote? 02:45, October 3, 2014 (UTC) That is my argument. I just requoted it since people since to have missed it. SeaTerror (talk) 02:46, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but I thought everyone knows as an unspoken fact by now that the family name comes first in OP. Monkey D. , not D. Monkey. 02:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) That's the point. If it was like that on all names then it would be Lucci Rob or Newgate Edward when it's obviously not how it works. SeaTerror (talk) 02:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Whenever was it stated that Law is his family name? If there's no source of it, then his family name would be Trafalgar, following the usual tradation of One Piece. 03:03, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, edit conflicts f---s the hell outta me. We know it works this way: "Name, the D., Name". The entire Monkey, Portgas, Gol, Nico and so many others are like this. Now, we are just seeing should we add the Trafalgar for Lamy. We wouldn't have to change it to Law Trafalgar, or whatnot. Just adding Trafalgar or not for Lamy. 03:05, October 3, 2014 (UTC) My objections are mostly policy-based, that it's better to stick to what's been stated in these sorts of circumstances because if we don't, then it becomes a slippery slope and people start arguing for it in circumstances that are less and less certain than this one. This wiki has a pretty bad reputation for containing inaccuracies, and there are positive aspects to being able to say "we don't use conjectural titles unless absolutely necessary", and "the title of the page corresponds to the character's name as stated at least once in either the manga or supplementary materials". Taking that away for even one character means you can no longer make that claim. As far as her first name's concerned, the Japanese is レイミー (Reimī), so there are an awful lot of potential spellings. Lamy, Lamie, Ramey, Remy, Remie, L/Raymee, L/Raimee etc. 04:21, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Wow, guess you make a very good point there. Can't deny that. 04:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Zodiaque makes a great point there. I haven't known how to feel about these name conflicts (so I haven't posted on them), but that seals the deal for me. This is why I voted him for admin. 04:29, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Undeniable there, so she remains Lamy until/unless a new source proves otherwise. 06:14, October 3, 2014 (UTC) As for her name spelling, we can consider it to be Lamy until VIZ comes out with it right? After all, trustworthy of English spelling is based on: RAW/SBS > Databook/Others > official VIZ > Scanlation/Fansub. 07:10, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Lamy was just the first scan that came out, and we don't change the name to the VIZ name anyway (we just put it as the English Name parameter in the infobox). She's a really minor character so it's extremely unlikely she'll get an official romanization like Mansherry or Vergo did. Letting Klobis pick one is probably the easiest way to deal with it (in all circumstances like this). 07:22, October 3, 2014 (UTC) It's not uncommon for siblings' names to start with the same letter, so I'd lean more toward it beginning with "L" like Law does. 07:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Anywho, for the sake of argument, let's say Lamy is correct. Is everyone cool with throwing a Trafalgar in front of her name? It's not like we can't move it further down the road should her name become clear. 06:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Like Zodiaque said, if we do that for Lamy (without waiting for future proof) then we'd be no longer able to claim that this wiki strictly sticks to proven facts. Just like Byojack, I guess. Besides, Panz Fry and Lily Enstomach are father and daughter, but they have totally different family names. 06:58, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Although, if you guys believe this is a situation where everything else is absolutely pointing to it (Lamy being Law's biological sister based on their same parents, names starting with the same letter) that only misses Oda's personal confirmation, how about we add this to the new policies: "if a character whose family name is not given, but is beyond a doubt that it is name based on another character who is proven/clearly a blood-relative, then we can add that family name for the character in question". How does this sound? 07:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good. And I'm just going to throw in the Bascuds as a fun little counter example without straying from your filler examples. The manga tends to be much more clear on stuff like this. We're being way too skittish for our own good. 07:13, October 4, 2014 (UTC) That would be a bad policy since it would allow speculation. Also nobody has actually countered what I said about the last name thing. SeaTerror (talk) 07:23, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I agree with what SeaTerror has stated above. Let's just wait and see instead of being all speculative about it and deciding on things that might be proven false afterwords. There is no need to rush anything, in time her full name will be revealed. MasterDeva (talk) 07:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Ehm... don't you understand that Lamy will never appear again? --Meganoide (talk) 10:24, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Ehm... don't you understand that there are databooks? :P MasterDeva (talk) 12:10, October 4, 2014 (UTC) D'oh! --Meganoide (talk) 13:45, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I agree with ST, without even hearing one other family member shares the name, it's quite speculative to add it. We're better off just waiting for awhile, then seeing if we can add it. 14:09, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Then I guess for our own good, we are to keep it as "Lamy" until/unless future says "Trafalgar Lamy" or something. 15:26, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. I'll move protect it just in case someone who didn't see this conversation tries to change it. 15:43, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, we're done here then. 03:33, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I think we can all agree that she is his sister. Even if for some reason she isn't biologically (I don't think she's going to be pulling an Ace on us... When she pulled an Ace already) so let's just call her Trafalgar. Especially the D as well. We all know it, we won't be burned for it. Nobody700 (talk) 21:05, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Name She is Rami, not Reimii. It should be moved. --Klobis (talk) 13:55, October 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually not so sure about that. It's not uncommon for siblings to have alliterated names, so Lamy makes the most sense right now. 16:32, October 6, 2014 (UTC) He meant change it to Lami, like he's done in the article. The Japanese spoiler script that I got the romanization above from was wrong (my bad). 16:39, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see. That makes sense. I'll move it. 16:58, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Trafalgar and D Are we gonna have to go through this again? Just because the D showed up. 17:43, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Just lock it to IPs. SeaTerror (talk) 18:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Seriously I am still getting changes without consensus here. We have to re-discuss things on how to write Lami's name. 21:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I say we juts move it. I mean, we know their mom had a maiden name, that means she was a Trafalgar. Ergo, her bio kids will have the same name. The D is familial, so she'd have it too. 21:29, October 8, 2014 (UTC) That still goes with the old argument that nobody countered. That the last name would actually be Law. SeaTerror (talk) 21:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC)